


Damage

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage

"You should hit me," she says. It seems necessary. They'll question his bruises.

She realizes then how dishevelled she is herself, perfect hair in disarray, sore... HeadGaius only teased, even the real one grew passive, preferring sometimes just to be sucked, touched. Saul filled her, made her feel wanted, alive. She winces when she sits down and suddenly wants to cry.

"You look..." he grumbles quietly. "You'll be fine."

Briefly they're ashamed what the guards will think. A tense female marine asking her softly, _Do you need anything?_ But she needed this, his passion, even if it wasn't for her.


End file.
